Princess of the Revelution
by Yayaya1234
Summary: This is a Translation of KiwiDel 'Espace


u/5369534/

This is the origanal writer I this is just a translation

Jan 29Tada! I came back with a new fiction, a bit more serious - must not count on me for that - with a pairing not all used. I say to myself, why not? Change my Guinea pig cage of India gives me good ideas, sometimes. Go, enjoy!-—-

We are on the eve of the Revolution. The people are angry, he wants more rights, more power. The absolute monarchy cannot provide this. The Revolution is underway.

Louis XVI, The King of France, will not yield his powers for anything in the world. His daughter, Vivi, finds herself in the middle of this civil war.

Trapped in her gilded prison, her concerns could count on the fingers of the hand: sleep, eat, study and observe. Very interesting activities, in short.

Everyone would dream to be able to eat as much to explode the belly, to wear the most expensive jewelry, to lead a country. But Vivi will never lead a country. She knew. That girls were ordered to marry an old perverted man, which would take it to an object, but the mistress pleases him more.

Vivi would be invisible. Even being the King's daughter, she was not proud. But for her, it was bland. It was not a life. Life, is to do what you want, when you want, to be able to laugh without restraint, to be able to eat like a pig. Live simply. Not stay locked up all day, to learn the Protocol by heart, to attend festivities without importance.

Her fondest dream, is to live her life as she pleased, without being followed and locked up all day.

One night she left nice apartments to bribe a few leftovers in the kitchen. she is fed as a Sparrow, 'so it is a fine size', according to her mother

Yes, of course, everyone believes. Superb excuses.

Her blue hair is in a bun , her face is lit by a few candles, and her white nightgown were in the middle of dark corridor in which she walked hesitantly.

The princess saw a shadow pass. She was already not reassured, because of the size of the castle, and the fact that it is strictly forbidden to walk at night.

It only added one more reason for her to decide to turn around.

Still she did not.

The young woman walked now with a firm step, pressed, repeating that it was nothing, probably a bird. Or a tree branch. It was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

The shadow passed before her.  
This time, she could not help but to question this strange phenomenon

-who Is this?

Her voice was trembling, not at all assured. Fear was sweating from every pore of her skin.  
She and Diana have been overprotected since childhood and are not used to being faced with this kind of situation.

What should she do?

Only the wind whistling replied. The Princess Royal would have to move faster, to finally get to that damned kitchen, to finally have something in your stomach, in order to go hide under her beautiful silk sheets.  
To indulge in the arms of Morpheus.

But this will not happen.

The blue felt was pulled back by a strong arm, while the other went to stifle her cry of surprise. She found herself pressed against the chest of a stranger. What an embarrassing situation! She could not make it out, so his hand was pressed against her en a knife came at her throat.

-What Is the princess, doing alone in the middle of the night?  
Whispered her kidnapper, it is not suitable for a girl of your rank ...

'By all the devils, who is he?' the young woman thought angrily. She tried to struggle without success. His attacker was holding an iron grip, leaving no area of movement.

If I let you go,will you promise not to scream.  
Said the voice asked the man.

Vivi nodded, and the unknown consented to let go. It will return the setting of his hazel eyes. His face was partly hidden by a top hat, leaving his eyes uncovered, shadow hiding the rest. They were of a similar color to the sky. A refreshing color. She opened her mouth to scold the importunate, but he was faster.

-Tell Me, Princess, he insisted on its title, what is your biggest dream?  
You seem so unhappy here ... I have watched you for a while you know.

But what is this? He almost kidnapped me and now it's almost if they had tea together, it's crazy!

But who are you?

-It's Rude to answer a question with another question ...

It annoyed him to no end. He did not care for her, belittled, and she did not even know who he was.  
Rahh!

-Living.

Hum?  
Your heart, if I am not mistaken, no one openly mocked the unknown

-Living Free, discover real life, without all those pots of glue that ruin my life.  
Simply.

Behind her hood, the man smiled. She reminded him, when he was younger. His thirst for freedom was such that he did not hesitate a single second from home, like a thief.

-I Am Sabo, I am a revolutionary, he presented, taking off his hat.

He knew he was taking risks by appearing so, but whatever.

A revolutionary? In which case had it still stuffed! Seeing panic Sabo sketched a smile again-Sabo My name, I am a revolutionary, if he presented, taking off his hat.

'I'm not going to hurt you, you know. I'll even give you a choice.  
Do you want to stay here, to mold your life, or come with me reverse this monarchy and discover the world?

Vivi gaped. In front of a Cornelian choice, she could only see what each choice brings her;

Either she left the castle, lived in a golden cage, according to the rules established by the King and bending to his will, but retained its privileges, wealth and knowledge, or risk losing a lot during the coming revolution.

Either she was going with this stranger, to discover the world and do what She wanted, by betraying herfather and all the nobles of the court, thus depriving themselves of its privileges.

Her choice was made. From the beginning. She knew it.

The young princess looked into Sabo eyes, while he waited patiently for his answer.

'I'm coming with you.

The revolutionary could not suppress a huge grin, and took Vivi's arm in order to lead her out.

-So Let's go!  
I will let you experience life, true!

No more fuss princess, beautiful dresses and beautiful jewelry. She entered the big leagues.

_  
Right Now.

This is the beginning of a new fiction.  
Then for the bizarre and old expressions, I remind you that we are in 1789, and thats not even all they said 'gangsta rapper you got grass?'

Your impression


End file.
